What is the base ten equivalent of $12345_{6}$?
Answer: $12345_{6} = 5\cdot6^{0}+4\cdot6^{1}+3\cdot6^{2}+2\cdot6^{3}+1\cdot6^{4} = 5+24+108+432+1296 = \boxed{1865}$.